La Malédiction des Astres
by Adamantys
Summary: Shônen-ai ; Hétéro Ils auraient aimé que leur résurrection ne débouche pas sur un autre conflit mettant à dure épreuve leur côté humain si longtemps refoulé. Parce que leur Malédiction va leur retomber dessus. Fatalement.


**Auteur :** Eagle Eclypse

**Titre :** La Malédiction des Astres

**Univers :** Saint Seiya

**Disclaimer :** Masami Kurumada est l'heureux propriétaires de nos biens-aimés Chevaliers, aussi n'aie-je aucun droit sur eux. En revanche, une certaine peste schizo à venir m'appartient, ainsi qu'une étrange blonde à la douceur trop prononcée pour être naturel. Et patati, et patata.

**Résumé :** Ils auraient aimé que leur résurrection ne débouche pas sur un autre conflit mettant à dure épreuve leur côté humain si longtemps refoulé. Parce que leur Malédiction va leur retomber dessus. Fatalement.

**Rating :** T (et j'en suis sûre XD)

**Notes de l'Auteur**

Il s'agit ni plus ni moins d'un bon coup de balai passé sur mon compte. Comme les lecteurs de la première version le savent, je m'étais attelée à la réécriture de cette fiction vieille de trois ans, voire plus, qui n'a jamais vu sa fin mais à laquelle je tiens beaucoup. Le seul hic dans cette histoire était que je ne supportais pas l'idée que cette fiction soit arrêtée pour cause de réécriture, qu'il y ait encore sur ce site des traces de ma façon d'écrire d'auparavant, entachant mon compte. Même si ce n'est toujours pas parfait et que je n'ai pas la meilleure façon d'écrire qui soit, au moins en suis-je plus satisfaite, et au moins serais-je sûre de trouver le courage de continuer la réécriture.

Ainsi, j'aimerais remercier les personnes qui avaient laissées quatre-vingt onze reviews sur l'ancienne version et celles qui l'avaient ajoutée à leurs favoris. Vous avez été d'un grand soutien, et maintenant que je repars de zéro, j'espère vous revoir et ne pas vous décevoir. Je sais qu'une fiction qui ne se termine jamais est plus que décourageante et frustrante, mais je vous assure qu'à l'inverse de ma toute première fiction, absolument irrécupérable, je terminerais celle-ci.

**-** J'aimerais préciser que l'intrigue a été bouclée, et que beaucoup de changements vont être apportés dans cette fiction.

Sur ce, il ne me semble pas oublier un point essentiel à préciser, aussi vais-je vous laisser à la lecture de ce premier chapitre fort court mais rassurez-vous si cette longueur vous déplaît, elle ne fera qu'augmenter de chapitre en chapitre, surtout une fois arrivée à la Seconde partie.

Bonne Lecture !

Eagle Eclypse

* * *

**La Malédiction des Astres**

_**Première Partie : L'Archange aux Griffes Acérées**_

Chapitre I

**9 Juillet – Sanctuaire**

Sion tournait en rond dans la salle du trône. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui venait de se passer. Il se souvenait des Enfers, d'Hadès, des chevaliers qui venaient le rejoindre dans son repos éternel, puis le soleil qui lui éblouissait les yeux ; il n'avait pas tout de suite compris qu'il avait été ressuscité par le désir de la réincarnation d'Athéna. Il s'était retrouvé allongé dans la salle du trône du Palais du Grand Pope, avec pour seuls souvenirs son séjour en Enfer, châtié par le Seigneur des Enfers comme le reste de ses Chevaliers. Ses Chevaliers… L'ensemble des Chevaliers d'Or, ceux qu'il avait vu grandir, qu'il avait vu s'entraîner, partir puis revenir… Et puis ce jeune garçon, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans… Il portait l'armure, en piteux état, certes, de Pégase. Un simple chevalier de bronze, accompagnant la garde dorée d'Athéna. Que faisait-il avec eux ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'avaient-ils tous fait, pour l'avoir rejoint là où il reposait depuis des années et des…

Le vieux Bélier s'arrêta net, de douloureux souvenirs le frappant violemment. Ils avaient fait croire qu'ils étaient au service d'Hadès. Lui, Camus du Verseau, Shura du Capricorne, Saga des Gémeaux, Aphrodite des Poissons et Masque de Mort du Cancer. Il avait revu son fier disciple, combattu son vieil ami, et découvert la valeur de cinq Chevaliers de Bronze, dont l'un d'eux l'avait amusé par son excès de zèle… Seiya du Pégase…

Une main sur le front, le regard hagard, Sion revoyait chacun des évènements auxquels il avait participé lorsqu'il avait fait tourner Hadès en bourrique, avec la complicité de cinq chevaliers d'or. Seiya de Pégase, c'était ce jeune garçon qui l'avait tant impressionné par sa témérité et sa détermination de sauver Athéna alors qu'il n'avait pas du tout le niveau… Et finalement, c'était lui qui avait vaincu. Enfin, du moins le supposait-il, puisqu'il était le seul des bronzes à avoir trouvé la mort dans cette bataille, l'ancien Bélier lui-même n'ayant pas pu aller plus loin que le Mur des Lamentations. Aucun des Chevaliers d'Or ne connaissait la véritable fin de la guerre, mais le fait est qu'aujourd'hui, il était vivant, bien vivant, au milieu de la Salle du Trône du Grand Palais.

Sion sortit le plus vite qu'il pu du Grand Palais vérifier s'il ne rêvait pas et surtout, qu'il n'était pas seul. Il ne connaissait que trop bien la solitude pour vouloir la fuir.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que les Enfers étaient aussi aveuglants. Ses paupières papillonnèrent, la lumière crue transperça violemment son crâne et instinctivement, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Ah, il était fier, le Chevalier d'Athéna…

La froidure de la pierre qui entra en contact avec la peau nue de ses bras le fit frissonner et surtout, le surprit. Que les Enfers soient illuminés était une chose, mais ce n'était pas impossible. En revanche, que le sol soit fait de pierre, gelée qui plus est, non, ce n'était vraiment pas logique. Ils auraient dû être envoyés au Cocyte, la prison des pires pêcheurs, de ceux qui ont complotés contre un dieu, là où tout n'était que glace, mais certainement pas de pierre. Surtout pas de pierre. Et puis, il y avait aussi cette odeur. Une odeur particulière, qui l'avait longuement accompagné. Il avait vécu avec elle, presque en permanence. Jamais il n'avait su la qualifier, mais cette odeur, c'était un peu comme le parfum de chez lui. C'était quand elle venait chatouiller ses narines qu'il se sentait enfin chez lui. Dans son temple. Le temple du Bélier.

Mû se redressa vivement et, malgré la lumière crue qui l'attaqua, il jeta un regard circulaire, le cœur battant. Si c'était vrai, si vraiment il était chez lui, c'était un miracle, un miracle auquel il s'était refusé de croire. Parce qu'une fois mort, on ne revenait pas… C'était tellement banal qu'il n'avait, en 

réalité, même pas envisagé un jour de rentrer chez lui. Et il était impossible qu'on lui donne l'impression d'être chez lui s'il était vraiment aux Enfers, il ne méritait pas un tel privilège, pas après avoir attaqué un dieu tel qu'Hadès, même s'il n'avait fait que remplir ses fonctions. Le Seigneur des Enfers ne l'aurait pas permis.

Pourtant il y avait cette odeur. Et cette douce caresse chaude sur sa joue, là où un rai de lumière s'était échoué sur lui lorsqu'il s'était relevé. S'il était vraiment mort, il n'aurait pas pu sentir cette odeur ni cette chaleur. Ni même avoir la nette impression d'être chez lui. Il trouva l'armure du Bélier dans sa forme d'exposition, dressée sur son urne ouverte en croix, dans un coin du hall de son temple. Elle était rutilante, comme neuve, comme s'il avait procédé lui-même à sa réparation, alors qu'il ne l'avait plus touché depuis qu'il avait commencé à se battre contre les spectres d'Hadès. Il n'était plus en Enfer.

Il était bel et bien chez lui…

Milo eût du mal à comprendre qu'il fallait se réveiller. Pour lui, c'était vraiment la fin, pour lui, il fallait ne pas ouvrir les yeux, ça ne servait à rien. C'était cependant sans compter sur la puissance des rayons solaires. Transperçant les paupières du Scorpion, ils illuminèrent de rouge foncé la vue du Chevalier d'Or, qui s'acharna à les chasser par la seule force vaine de sa pensée. C'était vrai quoi, il était capable de fendre une montagne d'un coup de poing, dit-on, alors pourquoi n'aurait-il pas une force spirituelle assez puissante pour ordonner au jour d'aller se poser ailleurs ?

« Milo, il serait peut-être temps que tu te lèves. »

Il en aurait presque sursauté. Depuis quand les condamnés aux Enfers pouvaient-ils communiquer ? Cette voix appartenait à son meilleur ami, le Chevalier du Verseau ; seulement voilà, il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se disait qu'il était devant enfermé dans l'étendue gelée du Cocyte et que la voix de son ami n'était qu'un mirage pour le tenter à voir l'horreur de l'endroit où il était plongé, les visages sans vie figés dans une expression de terreur profonde et viscérale. Qu'Athéna le préserve d'une telle vision.

Pourtant, sournois, le doute s'insinua en lui et coula dans ses veines, et le bel espoir de, peut-être, ne pas se retrouver au fin fond des Enfers naquit en lui, progressivement et toujours plus insistant, alors qu'il n'avait pas envie d'y croire. Il ne voulait pas avoir le faux espoir de se constater hors des Enfers lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux, de peur d'être déçu. Il avait beau être un Chevalier d'Or, préparé à l'éventualité de la mort, il en avait peur. Il avait peur, surtout, des Enfers ; et le mortel qui ose défier un dieu tel qu'Hadès n'allait certainement pas aux Champs Elysées. Non, il ne voulait pas voir…

« Milo ! »

Le concerné secoua la tête, serrant davantage les paupières. Non, il ne regardera pas ! Non, il ne se fera pas avoir. Il préférait être plongé dans le néant pour l'éternité plutôt que d'avoir sous ses yeux la vision de sa prison… Une poigne ferme, certainement pas du même avis, lui empoigna l'épaule et le secoua sans ménagement. Si Milo avait encore un doute sur l'identité de la voix, il le perdit immédiatement : le Verseau n'avait rien perdu de sa douceur… Instinctivement, le Scorpion voulu protester, et inconsciemment, il ouvrit les yeux, prêt à en découdre avec son meilleur ami.

Il les referma bien vite, battu à plate couture par la luminosité des rayons solaires qu'aucun homme de Grèce n'avait vu durant deux jours. Une ombre vint le recouvrir de sa sécurité, et Milo, intrigué par cette baisse soudaine de luminosité, tenta une nouvelle approche. C'était l'ombre fine et longiligne du Chevalier du Verseau. Les traits d'or de l'Etoile Eternelle faisait briller son armure rutilante, aussi neuve que si elle avait fait un tour chez Mû, accrochée à lui comme s'il n'avait jamais endossé un surplis d'une noirceur d'encre à son effigie.

Camus, le visage impassible, ne semblant pas le moins du monde désarçonné de se retrouver 

sous les rayons du Soleil avec son armure d'or sur le dos, observait de son regard habituellement glacé son meilleur ami encore adossé contre une colonne en fort mauvais état. Il lui tendit une main, que le Scorpion s'empressa de saisir ; d'un coup de bras puissant, Camus releva brusquement le Chevalier qui, surprit, chancela légèrement et se rattrapa au Verseau. Un bras autour de la taille de son ami pour le soutenir, Camus ne su pas le remettre sur ses jambes correctement, et le laissa l'enlacer dans une étreinte amicale imprégnée d'un profond soulagement et mouillé de quelques larmes de joie. Milo était heureux de le retrouver, vivant, en chair et en os, et il était heureux d'être lui-même vivant. Ce paysage de ruines antiques, de flore sèche et la mer qui s'étendait, non loin d'eux, bordée par une plage dorée et scintillante, la présence de son meilleur ami à ses côtés et le cœur qu'il sentait battre dans sa poitrine, tout cela lui confirmait qu'il était vivant, sauvé des Enfers par la volonté de leur déesse bien aimée, du moins en était-il convaincu.

Camus ne le repoussa pas. Lui aussi, malgré les apparences, ressentait un réel soulagement d'être vivant. Se sacrifier pour la protection de sa déesse était une chose honorable, il en avait rêvé quand il n'était encore qu'un simple apprenti, mais qu'on lui apprenne que la mort faisait partie de sa fonction et réellement vivre cette mort probable, il y avait un fossé dans lequel le Verseau avait été poussé sans ménagement. Et il y avait Milo, ce Chevalier auquel il n'avait pas pu faire ses adieux avant d'accueillir son disciple dans son temple, de le combattre et de se faire tuer. Il se souvenait avoir été inquiet pour la vie de son disciple, malgré le fait qu'il le croyait, à l'époque, renégat, mais aussi, il se souvenait de l'inquiétude qui lui avait noué les entrailles lors du combat qui avait opposé son disciple à son meilleur ami.

Milo était la seule personne qui l'avait abordé alors qu'il était enfant et avoir tenu à rester à ses côtés, il était la seule personne qui avait une véritable valeur pour lui parmi les Chevaliers d'Or. Hyoga, lui, avait été sa seule compagnie, et malgré son caractère hyperactif, il avait appris à l'aimer. Il voulait aussi le revoir, ce gamin.

« On ferait mieux de voir où sont les autres. J'imagine qu'eux aussi ont été ressuscités. »

Sans un mot, Milo hocha la tête et s'écarta de son ami. Atterris sur une petite place un peu à l'écart de l'escalier de pierre blanche qui séparait les maisons du Sagittaire et du Capricorne, ils choisirent de descendre en direction du Temple du Scorpion sans même se consulter au préalable, ni même se dire qu'ils se rendaient _ensemble_ dans la maison de l'un ou de l'autre. Machinalement, Camus releva la tête en direction de sa propre maison, et aperçut Shura, Chevalier d'Or du Capricorne, sur le seuil de sa maison, encore hébété et perdu dans les brumes d'un profond sommeil terminé. Le Capricorne regardait autour de lui, semblant se demander vaguement où il pouvait bien se trouver – Camus avait appris, pendant leur enfance, que le jeune homme n'avait ni le réveil aimable, ni la reprise de fonction rapide – jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se croisent. Le Verseau déduisit de son hochement de tête à son attention que Shura faisait ça plus par réflexe que parce qu'il avait vu un de ses compagnons d'arme, mais lorsque le regard du Capricorne se porta un peu derrière le Verseau, ce dernier su que la vue du Temple du Sagittaire avait ravivé de vieux souvenirs aujourd'hui douloureux. A son tour, Camus porta son attention sur la Neuvième Maison, un poids dans l'estomac en songeant à Aioros. Plus que lui, Shura devait se sentir coupable. Coupable de n'avoir été qu'un pantin entre les mains d'un Saga démoniaque. Coupable de ne pas avoir cru en l'un des plus valeureux et honnête Chevalier d'Or.

« Tu crois qu'Aioros est de retour, lui aussi ? », résuma Milo, son regard lui aussi tourné vers la Maison du Sagittaire.

Camus l'espérait, malgré l'absence évidente du cosmos de leur aîné.

« Oh, ma tête… »

« Je ne croyais plus en ton réveil. »

Aphrodite, la main sur le crâne, releva la masse douloureuse qui lui servait de tête pour 

rencontrer le regard lointain de Masque de Mort. Ce dernier était debout, appuyé contre une colonne, et retournait visiblement à sa contemplation de l'horizon après une rapide inspection, l'esprit ailleurs. Lui semblait serein, alors qu'une douleur aigue rappela au Poisson la migraine qui pointait le bout de son nez. Aphrodite grimaça. Non seulement la lumière crue du Soleil nouvellement arrivé sur la Grèce avait eu l'insolente idée de lui transpercer violemment son crâne déjà endolori, mais en plus il ne s'était jamais senti aussi secoué, pas même lorsque Rhadamanthe l'avait, sans état d'âme, envoyé voir si les Enfers n'avaient pas besoin de lui. D'ailleurs, pourquoi Masque de Mort avait-il l'air si serein ? Où étaient-ils exactement ? Ces simples questions lui fusillèrent la tête. Pour l'instant, la seule chose qu'il arrivait à assimiler était la présence du chevalier du Cancer.

Le Poisson attendit patiemment que la douleur s'atteigne un minimum et que ses yeux se soient habitués à la lumière, avant de jeter un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui. Le sol était poussiéreux, aride ; des blocs de pierre blanche ça et là, des colonnes effondrées et d'autres droites pour la décoration, et… des marches. Une arche au-dessus de ces marches. En relevant la tête, Aphrodite aperçut la Maison du Bélier. Et un peu plus loin, celle du Taureau. En fait, il y avait tous les temples, qui zigzaguaient le long de la montagne.

Aphrodite eut une horrible grimace. Il était à l'entrée du Sanctuaire, et avait l'immense joie de protéger la toute dernière maison, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait devoir se taper les innombrables marches séparant les onze premiers temples pour rentrer chez lui et se prendre un bon gros cachet d'aspirine.

Masque de Mort, se désintéressant de l'horizon, l'observa un instant et repéra le découragement de son ami. Le Poisson fixait résolument les escaliers du Sanctuaire, et avait visiblement oublié sa présence. Le Cancer eut un sourire moqueur. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il bénit sa naissance pour lui avoir fait don du signe du Cancer.

La légère brise qui joua avec ses cheveux le fit frissonner. Le silence lourd, ambiant, encore saturé d'énergie, le décor effondré, désolé, lui donna l'impression qu'une âme perdue venait de le frôler.

Shaka avait eu du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cru à la résurrection. Pourquoi ce miracle leur aurait-il été accordé alors que Poséidon et Hadès avaient mis toute leur énergie dans la tentative de les massacrer ? Et ils étaient des dieux, les dieux ne se souciaient par des mortels qui s'opposaient à eux, voire même des mortels tout court. Les faits, pourtant, lui prouvait le contraire. Il était vivant. Sur Terre. Peut-être pas au Sanctuaire, mais sur Terre, au moins.

Dans un endroit qui lui était totalement inconnu. Il semblait être le vestige d'une bataille passée, sûrement un temple témoin d'une trop grande puissance. D'après les ruines, Shaka déduit que le temple était bien plus grand que ceux des Chevaliers d'Or. Certaines colonnes encore debout supportaient de grosses plaques de pierre, laissant penser qu'il y avait eu un jour un étage. Le Grand Hall avait conservé son dallage, à part en son centre, où un gros cratère y avait pris place ; les deux escaliers séparés menant à l'étage était en partie détruit et montait vers le vide. Une seule chose paraissait intacte : une statue. Une gigantesque statue. Un ange, dont les ailes étaient à moitié repliées derrière son corps. De sa main gauche, il tenait un long sceptre faisant sa taille et touchant la terre. De l'autre, il tenait un livre. Sur sa tête était posée une couronne, et son visage était encadré par de longs cheveux ondulés, tombant jusqu'au milieu de son dos ; s'il n'y avait pas eu un rayon de soleil vagabond passant dans le coin à ce moment-là, jamais la Vierge n'aurait repéré un pendentif taillé dans du cristal, pensa-t-il lorsqu'il s'en approcha, représentant ce même ange, doté de quatre ailes ouvertes et tenant dans ses mains le même bâton et le même livre. Apparemment, la bataille avait épargné cette statue qui dégageait une majesté que Shaka n'avait jamais vue.

La Vierge tenta d'attraper le bijou attaché autour du cou de la statue, mais lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent le cristal, une vive brûlure d'une rare intensité le força à y renoncer. Une désagréable décharge d'énergie en profita pour couler dans son corps, et instinctivement, le Chevalier fit un pas en arrière ; pendant quelques secondes, il examina le bijou avant de finalement s'en détourner, se disant 

qu'il aurait sûrement l'occasion, plus tard, de revenir le voir pour savoir pourquoi une telle aura se dégageait de lui. Longeant les bords du cratère, Shaka se dirigea vers ce qui aurait pu servir d'entrée au temple. Il enjamba nombre de morceau de colonnes, de roche, et vit que des mauvaises herbes avaient réussi à s'infiltrer entre les fissures du sol. Des lianes s'étaient enroulées autour des morceaux de colonnes ; le temps avait prit possession du temple. Shaka voulait se situer. Shaka voulait voir vers où il avait atterri. Il parcouru une petite esplanade de terre sèche, au-delà de laquelle il ne voyait au début que la mer ; petit à petit, le toit puis la bâtisse qu'était le Palais Royal se dessinait, prolongé par douze temples identiques.

Il était au Sanctuaire.


End file.
